Lecciones
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido. Lo que ocurre durante la séptima temporada cuando Faith se lleva de marcha a las potenciales
1. Leccion 1

Este fic a sido escrito en ingles por "TidalWave " y traducido por mi

**Lecciones**

Kennedy puso los pies sobre la mesa frente a ella mientras se dejó caer más profundamente en el sofá.

Ella suspiró. Estaba muy aburrida.

En primer lugar, había sido muy divertido hacer una pausa con las otras potenciales, y había llegado a conocer un poco mejor a Dawn. Ella había estado bailando un rato ahora estaba impaciente por volver con Willow.

Kennedy miró a su alrededor a la multitud aún en la pista de baile.

El bronce estaba casi vacío cuando habían llegado. En concordancia con Sunnydale y sus calles desiertas.

Casi todo el mundo había abandonado la ciudad ahora.

Y en el club sólo había un par de personas, la banda tocando, su personal y la de bronce también.

Después las chicas llegaron a su lado.

Se habian divertido, incluso fue atractivo, y allí es cuando Kennedy comenzó a desear que Willow estuviera allí con ellas.

Ya no era divertido, sobre todo ahora con Vi babeando sobre ella, completamente borracha. Rona no se veía mucho mejor.

Kennedy se dio cuenta de la mayoría de ellas estaban bebidas.

La potencial morena sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que se sentó, cuando empezó a sentir que la cabeza le giraba.

Pero ahora se encontraba bien y comenzó a preguntarse si fue buena idea lo de salir en realidad. Pensó en Buffy en ese momento, dudando de que la cazadora estaría contenta por esto.

Kennedy sonrió, no pudo evitar una pequeña satisfacción en eso; Buffy no era muy de su agrado por como la trataba.

Kennedy sabía que esa era en parte una de las razones por las que se había quedado en el sofá durante tanto tiempo sin decir nada. Se sentía bien al disgustar a la cazadora, aunque había sido Faith la que las había llevado allí. Ella también era su líder.

Kennedy frunció el ceño interiormente imaginando la cara de Buffy si pudiera leer el pensamiento. Kennedy no sabía lo que pasaba entre las dos cazadoras, pero Buffy no trataba a Faith como si fuera mas que ellas o incluso menos. Faith siempre ha actuado diferente cuando Buffy estaba cerca, era agradable con ellas cuando la cazadora rubia no estaba allí.

* * *

Después de un rato Kennedy finalmente se levantó y buscó a Faith. La cazadora estaba bailando rodeada por tres chicos.

Kennedy se abrió paso entre la multitud.

"Faith. Faith?" La llamo más fuerte.

"¿Qué pasa, K?" Faith vagamente la miró antes de sonreír a uno de los muchachos.

"Faith, creo que deberíamos irnos."

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Kennedy se acercó más ,-"digo que creo que deberíamos irnos. "

-Todavía no. Diviértete que es nuestra noche. "

"Faith, las otras están borrachas."

"Ellas se están divirtiendo."

"Pero míralas."

Faith no lo hizo.

-Creía que queríais divertiros, ahora ve y disfruta. " Faith dijo sin mirarla.

Kennedy lanzó un suspiro por el desinterés de Faith.

"A Buffy no le va a gustar esto."

Faith dejó de bailar con esa frase, "Si, bueno, Buffy nunca está contenta de todos modos."

"Vamos Faith, ella te va a echar la bronca. Es hora de volver."

La fe se frotó la frente, "Buffy no es mi jefa ¿ok? Tampoco es la vuestra. Ahora pierdete."

Faith se alejó.

Kennedy alzó las cejas, * OK. Acéptalo. Buffy nos va a echar la bronca.*

Kennedy suspiró, "Me aburro."

* * *

Kennedy se dio la vuelta y vio a la cazadora desaparecer en los baños con uno de los chicos que la rodeaban hace un minuto.

Kennedy frunció el ceño.

* No, ella no es ... No. .. Bueno, ella acaba de salir de prisión. Pero aún así. Ella en realidad no es ... Ella no va a hacer .*

Kennedy frunció el ceño, pero se alejó.

Algunos policías entraron en el bronce diez minutos más tarde. Kennedy estaba tratando de mantener un ojo en las chicas, mientras tanto, al darse cuenta del peligro que había. La mayoría de ellas estaban borrachas, esta noche su única protección "estaba en los baños haciendo Dios sabe qué con un chico. Los Portadores podrian masacrarlas fuera del Bronce o incluso dentro.

Kennedy no entraba en pánico fácilmente, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que su salida nocturna no era la idea más brillante.

Lo único que quería ahora era volver a casa de una sola pieza. Y bueno, tal vez por fin poder estar con Willow.

Ella se levantó y decidió ir a ver lo que estaba haciendo Faith. Estaba cansada de esperar, ella nunca había sido paciente.

Kennedy caminó con firmeza por entre la multitud.

Entró en los baños y estaba a punto de interrumpir los gemidos, pero no lo hizo.

El tipo que estaba con Faith gemía y Kennedy podía ver la puerta como era golpeada cada vez mas deprisa. Esto suele indicar que el tipo estaba cerca de acabar.

Ella podía oír los suspiros de Faith cada vez mas.

Kennedy seguía mirando las manos de la cazadora, que podía ver cogidas a la puerta.

Kennedy sabía exactamente en que posición estaban.

Kennedy comenzó a pensar en Will de nuevo. A pesar del aburrimiento y la pequeña preocupación, esa noche aun seguía caliente.

Kennedy se preguntó por Faith, pensaba que eran diferentes. Cuando hacía el amor con una chica, Kennedy sabía como tocarla, manteniendo las manos en ella todo el tiempo era muy importante para ella.

Pero desde que había visto, Faith se había agarrado a la puerta y no a su amante. No podía ser considerado hacer el amor.

Y eso era algo a lo que Kennedy no estaba acostumbrada.

Ella no siempre lo hacia por amor. Lo había hecho con los amigos, con gente que conocía, o con sus amigos, incluso ex-novias. Nunca con extraños.

Pero Kennedy no se asustó e la juzgo. Ella no pensaba mucho en ello, de hecho. Ella no sabia sabía casi nada sobre la cazadora morena y francamente, no lo había intentado realmente demasiado.

Ella sabía de la tensión y la rivalidad entre las dos cazadoras, porque era inevitable. Willow le dijo que era el odio entre ellos, pero no es así como lo sentía Kennedy.

No podía precisar lo que realmente era. Faith parecía poner de los nervios a Buffy con cada pequeña cosa que hacia, buena o mala. Y Buffy trataba a Faith como una loca. Había toda una historia entre ellas que creo que ni siquiera Willow entendía.

Kennedy fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el joven se quejo en voz alta.

Los golpes pararon poco después.

Kennedy no sabía por qué, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

Oyó cerrar la cremallera y la puerta se abrió.

Ella vio al chico de cabello castaño salir.

Kennedy ocultó su disgusto por el condón usado colgando visible de la mano del chico. Lo tiró a la papelera con una ligera mirada en ella y salió de los baños.

Kennedy se preguntaba porque Faith no salía del baño.

Estaba a punto de llamarla por su nombre cuando la puerta se abrió por fin.

Kennedy vio al asesino salir y hacer un suspiro. Decepcionada o resignada suspiro no estaba segura.

Pero de alguna manera Kennedy no tenía ganas de bromear sobre las habilidades del chico porque había demasiada oscuridad y tristeza en la mirada de Faith en ese momento.

El asesino se dirigió a oscuras al grifo del agua. Ella todavía no había visto a Kennedy.

Despues de refrescarse un poco la cara puso las manos a ambos lados de la cuenca con otro suspiro.

* * *

"¿Has follado mucho?"

Faith dio un salto.

Kennedy le dio una mirada a la luz, pero comprendió su broma no fue la mejor dado el estado de ánimo de Faith.

"¿Qué quieres?" Faith miró hacia atrás delante de ella.

"Sólo pensé que querrias saber que hay policías aquí. Unos 5 o 6 y están mirando por el local."

Faith suspiro.

"Oh, y que las chicas están bastante borrachas. Deberíamos llamar a Buffy"

"No"

"Vamos Faith, si nos atacan es mejor si hay dos de ustedes".

-No la vas a llamar, ¿ok? "

"No sé que problema tenéis las dos, pero tu deve..."

"¿Es que nunca te callas? Dios, ¿eres como Willow? Oh, ella pesada como tu."

"¡Hey!"

"Hey, ¿qué?" Faith dijo mientras se movía amenazadora mente hacia Kennedy, que se sorprendió al ver la ira en la mirada de Faith de repente.

Kennedy no pudo evitar tragar y Faith apartó la mirada. No le gustaba asustar a Kennedy más.

Ella la odiaba aun, al igual que cada sentía más estos impulsos.

Faith miró al espejo frente a ella. Lo mucho que odiaba a la chica que tenia delante de ella, mirando a través de ella, ¿cuánto ... nadie lo sabría.

Se había esforzado en la cárcel para trabajar en esto. Había aprendido muchas cosas acerca de ella y había realizado algunos progresos enormes consigo misma.

Ella era diferente ahora. Ella se había dicho esto desde que Wesley la habia sacado de la cárcel.

Ella sabía todo el mundo dudaba de ella, ¿verdad? Ella ayudó a Ángel y saltó a la carreta de Sunnydale en un segundo.

Había demostrado que había cambiado, aunque ni ella misma se lo creyó. Y en una noche habia demostrado que Buffy tenia derecho a no creerla.

Había actuado exactamente igual que hubiera hecho hace tres años.

Descuidadamente.

La única diferencia era que estaba decepcionada por ella misma. Pero esto, nadie lo iba a ver.

O tal vez Kennedy podía verlo, pero Faith sentía que era un fracaso y Kennedy podría verlo al igual que las otras lo harían.

Y si eran atacadas? ¿Y si las detenían? La mayoría de ellas ni siquiera podian beber.

¿Y si la detenían? Ella no sería capaz de ayudar a Buffy.

Fe cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Faith, ¿estás bien?"

"Déjame en paz". Faith dijo en un tono severo.

"Lo siento, pero los policías, las potenciales borrachas, posibles portadores fuera. Nosotros necesitamos a la cazadora, así que lamentate luego."

"Yo no soy la cazadora." Faith, dijo muy bajo, pero a pesar del ruido alrededor de Kennedy escuchó un poco y adivino la frase.

"¿Por qué la dejaste serlo si esto te gusta?"

Kennedy se detuvo cuando Faith la miro duramente.

"Lo siento Faith pero ella lo es. No sé cuál es el problema que tenéis, pero es grande. Eso seguro".

Faith se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.

"Mira, no es buena idea que volvamos a la escuela secundaria todavía. O tal vez si, pero podemos decir que lo decidimos nosotras porque ibas a protegernos. Ella no necesita saberlo. "

Faith permaneció de pie frente a Kennedy: "¿Qué, ahora crees que tengo miedo de ella? ¿Crees que no puedo tratarla?"

-Bueno, en cualquier caso sería malo para nosotras lo del apocalipsis. Pero quieres saber lo que pienso sobre todo, lo que me mueve a seguir adelante:" No querías joderla. Pero esta noche, a sido la puta mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos, y tú lo sabes. "

"¿Y tu sabes qué, creo que deberías cerrar esa boca tuya y lárgate de aquí antes de que te estampe mi mano en tu cara."

"Porque lo que haría mucho mejor. ¿Qué te pasa? Tu podías haber evitado la situación de hace justo 15 minutos, la primera vez que lo advertí en lugar de tirarte al chico que acabas de conocer. Te quito el estrés? Oh pareces más relajada ahora. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo con los policías. Eso podría resolver el problema ".

Faith la empujó hacia atrás contra la puerta.

"¿Estás loca?"

¿No me has oído? " Faith le dijo groseramente.

"No sé cuál es tu problema, pero no me importa. Devemos irnos ahora. Yo suelo hacer mi propia opinión sobre la gente, pero creo que debería haber escuchado lo que Willow y Andrew dicen de ti. Así que supongo que voy a hacer como Buffy y simplemente ignorarte a partir de ahora porque eres inútil. "

Kennedy no vio el rápido movimiento de la cazadora. La potencial se encontraba en el suelo por el golpe de Faith.

Kennedy fue sorprendida y se toco asustada su labio partido.

Faith tenia la mirada perdida en la oscuridad al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Kennedy se levantó, se limpió la boca una vez más y miró la sangre en el dorso de su mano.

"Kennedy yo..-"

"Esto va a ser la guinda del pastel para Buffy y Willow, estoy seguro."

"No Kennedy, Kennedy!"

Faith salió de los baños muy rápido detrás de la potencial, pero fue asaltada por cuatro policías que la arrastrón fuera.

A pesar de la escena, la pelea era más importante y Kennedy lo sabía por lo que dirigio con Dawn la rebelión contra la policía bloqueando su camino. Tenían suerte de que la policía no tenía la intención de atraer a Faith de nuevo a la cárcel, sino apalearla. Pronto terminó en una gran pelea.

Buffy llegó justo a tiempo para ver el fuerte golpe de Faith a uno de ellos, dejándolo KO.

Buffy inmediatamente volvió su mirada enfadada a Faith y comenzó a culpar la, enviando a las niñas a Robin Wood para traerlas a casa. Un par de días atrás le había pedido uno de los autobuses escolares en caso tener que huir a toda prisa. Y esta noche ella había pensado que podría ser útil para traerlas a todas de una sola pieza.

Kennedy se sentía mal al dejar a Faith frente a la mirada de reproche de la rubia.


	2. Leccion 2

**Leccion 2**

Faith volvió a casa, tratando de enfriarse después de sus palabras con Buffy. Ella también trató de calmarse, a sabiendas de que había resbalado en más de una ocasión esta noche. No le gustaba esto.

Empezó aponerse nerviosa al acercarse a la casa, sin saber si iba a ser desollada viva, o simplemente recibiría un puñetazo por Buffy por golpear a Kennedy.

Se preguntó si Kennedy les había dicho todo lo que pasó en esos baños.

Faith no quería que Buffy se enterara de lo del chico.

La casa parecía en calma desde el exterior. Faith suspiró, ella no tenía ganas de pisar el interior.

Ella tomó un cigarrillo de su paquete y se dirigió al jardín cuando vio a Kennedy y Shannon salir corriendo. Se dirigieron al autobús. Shannon no se veía muy bien y Kennedy la estaba ayudando un poco a caminar.

La fe frunció el ceño y decidió entrar en el autobús detrás de ellas. Es mejor ser consciente de la atmósfera que se iba recibir antes de entrar en la casa.

Las potenciales se dirigieron a la parte trasera del autobús escolar. Shannon cogió el bolso que había olvidado en la camioneta.

Dieron media vuelta y ambos dieron un salto al ver a Faith detrás de ellas. Ni siquiera habían oído que entrar al autobús.

"Oye Faith, ¿estás bien?"

Shannon se quedó mirando el labio magullado de la cazadora aunque tenía problemas para enfocar.

"Mejor que tú". Faith simplemente respondió.

Shannon estaba un poco pálida. Ella sonrió, "Estaré bien. No es la primera vez que bebo. Tenemos que regresar antes de recibir otra bronca de Buffy."

-Sí, ella es realmente buena para eso. "

Faith y Kennedy se miraron.

Faith dejo pasar a Shanon, pero le bloqueo el paso a Kennedy.

"Necesito hablar contigo."

Kennedy iba a protestar.

"Hasta luego Ken".

"No Shannon espera"

Shannon se despidió, sin mirar el malestar en la cara de Kennedy.

La otra potencial solo queria irse a la cama en ese momento y no estaba al tanto de Kennedy.

* * *

Kennedy trató de mantener la mirada firme pero no pudo, no sabia que esperar.

"Bueno, se lo has contado ya?"

-Todavía no. Ella estaba un poco ocupada echándonos la bronca, ya sabes. Y Will no estaba. Pero se lo contare ... pronto ". Kennedy no sabia si esta información la ayudaría a salir del autobús sin otra contusión en el labio o peor ..

Kennedy intento irse, pero Faith le impidió el paso mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros "Mira, yo no tenía intención de hacerlo? No es necesario contárselo a nadie."

Kennedy vio que Faith miraba el corte de su labio. La cazadora luego miró hacia otro lado como si le doliera a ella.

Kennedy podía leer la misma mirada que había visto cuando faith había salido de los baños

Kennedy se soltó fácilmente, "Das miedo Faith. Creo seriamente que algo va mal contigo."

"Mira, te estoy pidiendo perdón, ¿ok? ¿Qué más quieres?"

-Bueno, me gustaría saber lo que me harías si no acepto tus disculpas, me pegarías más? "

"Lo perdí por un segundo, no necesito a la reina del drama ahora. Además, pensaba que eras mas dura."

"El golpe no es el problema. Realmente no lo sientes, solo no quieres que se lo diga a Buffy, eso es lo único que te importa. Dios eso es lo que te afecta en realidad? Ella. Ella es lo único que te importa, ¿no? Ni siquiera te preocupas por el Primero o el apocalipsis, ¿verdad? "

Faith empujó un poco hacia atrás a Kennedy y la potencial le devolvió el golpe.

"Mira lo que estoy hablando. ¿Vas a matarme a palos para que me calle. Eso es lo que dicen Willow y Buffy que lo harías, así que ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Faith rápidamente sujetó las manos sobre ambos lados de la cabeza de Kennedy.

Kennedy cerró breve mente los ojos por el rápido movimiento, conteniendo la respiración.

"No me conoces en absoluto. Y no me importa lo que piensen de mí."

" ¿Sabes qué? Yo realmente no quiero decírselo a ella, pero ahora creo que tengo un poco de poder hacia tu. Hay obviamente un resentimiento entre ustedes dos y por eso actuan como locas. Y realmente no lo necesitamos ahora. Así que sea lo que sea, ustedes dos deben pasar por ello y aclararlo. "

Kennedy quería moverse, pero Faith la tenia atrapada en la parte trasera del autobús.

"Tu no le diras nada. Y yo no le voy a decir nada. No sabes nada acerca de B y de mi, pero estás muy equivocada si crees que podemos sentarnos a una mesa para hablar, escucharnos lo que tenemos que decirnos la una a la otra . Ella no escucha, no escucha. Así que vamos a cerrar la boca y estarás bien, yo podría golpearte algo más y sabes qué, potencial? Creo que nadie se quejara si no se te oye hablar en un mes. Eso nos dará unas vacaciones, perra bebé ".

Kennedy fingió una sonrisa, "Asi es como te llaman, solo que sustituyen bebé por psicópata. Muy bonito tengo que decir."

* * *

Faith la atrajo hacia sí por su cuello.

Kennedy respiro profundamente por la ola de temor que la invadía.

Pero Faith empezó a sonreír de repente, esa sonrisa no inspiro menos temor a Kennedy.

-Ya veo. Willow todavía no te a hecho feliz, ¿verdad? "

Kennedy frunció el ceño ante el cambio de tema. Un gran cambio de tema.

"Eso explica por qué trabajabas siempre, y esta noche aún más. Explica también lo molesto que puede ser. Oh no, espera, tal vez eso es porque tu estás molesta porque aun no se ha hecho cargo de ese cuerpo caliente que tienes. "

"Ok, esto no tiene gracia. Deja a Will fuera de esto, ¿ok?" Kennedy pretendía moverse, pero Faith se lo impidió dando un paso y apretándose con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Kennedy, "O tal vez ... Tal vez tu quieres a una cazadora dentro tuyo en este momento."

Kennedy se tenso, "¿Qué? Ok realmente necesitas ayuda, Faith. Ahora me voy a ir."

"No me puedes engañar. Lo noto en tu respiración, lo veo en tus ojos y hasta puedo oler tu excitación en este momento."

"Esto realmente es una locura."

-Bueno, entonces debe ser causa de la cazadora... el miedo te hace mojar. "

"Yo no tengo miedo." Kennedy replicó con un trago que traicionó a su mentira.

Faith sonrió: "Pero estás muy mojada, nena."

Kennedy evitó mirarla y trató de liberarse.

"No digas nada". Faith la miró antes de darle un beso salvaje.

Kennedy luchó los primeros 5 segundos, pero poco a poco le dio un beso intenso a faith ". un beso intenso y delicioso.

Kennedy no pudo evitar poner las manos en la nuca de la morena.

El beso se convirtió en salvaje.

Kennedy trato de no dejarse caer en el juego. Ella sabía lo que era; toda la tensión acumulada de tantas peleas sin sentido e investigaciones constantes y la manera en la que Willow la apartaba cuando las cosas se ponian demasiado íntimas. Kennedy podía sentir todo esto fluir con el beso y ella sabía que era malo. Ella sabía que no podía dejar que eso suceda.

"Faith, no. Para." Ella dijo cuando la cazadora comenzó a besar su cuello y masajear sus pechos.

"No, no, no. Por favor, no, por favor, Faith." Kennedy trató de ordenar sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano de la cazadora tirando el dobladillo de sus pantalones, ya habia soltado un botón.

Trató de empujar a Faith, pero no pudo.

-No, no, no, no se puede. No se puede, por favor. Déjalo por Dios. "

Kennedy le puso la mano en el brazo de Faith "para tratar de detenerla,"

Faith deslizó su mano dentro de las bragas de la potencial.

Kennedy contuvo un grito de asombro como Faith inmediatamente encontró el punto adecuado.

El asesino le sonrió a la humedad que encontró allí.

"Por favor, para Faith. Por favor." Kennedy exhalado. Ella lo sabía, y aunque su voz la traicionó, tenía que probar todo.

"Para".

"Déjame hacer. No esta tan mal, K." Faith la besó salvaje mente, una vez más.

Kennedy quedó sin aliento en la boca de la cazadora, cuando Faith deslizó un dedo dentro de ella.

La potencial se aferró a los hombros de Faith y la retuvo con más fuerza.

Faith miró a un lado y se dio cuenta de que si alguien se acercaba las verían. En un rápido movimiento había puesto a Kennedy en el suelo.

Kennedy se quejó en voz alta como la fe comenzó a bombear en su núcleo, en gran medida rozar su punto G con cada embestida de su dedo.

Con la mano libre Faith subió arriba de Kennedy de manera abrupta. Le quito el sujetador a Kennedy y comenzó a chupar los pechos de la potencial.

Kennedy gritó cuando Faith le mordisqueo el pezón. Le envió ondas de energía eléctrica en el cuerpo de la potencial y esto aumento su excitación.

Faith sonrió y empezó a lamer su camino por los pantalones mientras que tira de Kennedy por debajo de sus nalgas. Faith desaceleró el ritmo de sus empujes.

Kennedy gritó una vez más cuando Faith empezó a chupar su monte sensible.

Puso las manos en el cabello de la cazadora y empezó a tirar de élla cuando el placer se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado.

Faith volvio a sus empujes de nuevo, mientras succionaba con la boca

Las caderas de Kennedy comenzaron a moverse y Faith siguió el movimiento de la pelvis, las caderas no depositadas en el suelo.

Faith puede sentir su propia excitación en los suspiros de la muchacha más joven y los suaves gritos de placer.

Kennedy comenzó a gritar más fuerte y de repente todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando ella gritó en voz alta su puesta en libertad.

Faith cerró los ojos, fue un momento que realmente le gustó.

Ella saco su dedo enterrado en lo más profundo del núcleo de Kennedy al sentir los espasmos de las paredes de su interior apretar alrededor de él.

Y la fiebre de los jugos corriendo en la boca.

Faith mantiene fuerzas, mientras que ahora con impaciencia succión todos los jugos de Kennedy hasta que la joven no pudo aguantar más.

Faith se sentó en el suelo y le lamió los dedos. Ella seguía mirando el estómago tenso de Kennedy, y en su mayoría en el pecho sube y baja muy rápido con las secuelas de su fuerte orgasmo.

Los ojos de Kennedy aún estaban cerrados y su brazo en su frente, como si quisiera ocultar su cara.

"No te preocupes perra bebé, sino sera más difícil. Sigues diciendo que quieres ser una cazadora para creerme, vas a necesitar mucho de esto."

Faith se levantó, mientras que Kennedy abrió los ojos. Tragó saliva y se coloco su sostén y la parte superior en silencio.

Ella empezó a tirar de sus bragas y los pantalones de nuevo mientras Faith comenzó a caminar lejos.

"No le digas a ella ni a ninguno de ellos nada ... y no le dire a Willow que chillas mucho. Dejaré que lo descubra ella misma. Y no pienses en ir diciendo: Que te force o te cogi con la guardia baja o me volví loca por ti o algo así. Ya que no serias capaz de explicar cómo es que estabas tan húmeda esta noche y lo bien que te lo has pasado conmigo. Mira, yo no estoy loca. Sólo soy una cazadora, y tú también lo eres nena. "

* * *

Faith se alejó.

Caminó hacia la casa. Se detuvo en el porche cuando oyó a Kennedy salir del autobús.

Faith admitió que se sorprendió, pensó Kennedy iba a permanecer en él un poco más de tiempo, tal vez llorar aunque dudaba de eso, pero por lo menos pensando, pensando en su próximo movimiento.

Faith sentía un poco de preocupación sobre este próximo paso ahora al mirar a Kennedy seguir adelante y no con firmeza.

La potencial evitaba mirar a la cazadora oscura cuando paso por su lado.

Faith casi la detubo, tenia miedo de lo que Kennedy iba a hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde de todos modos.

¿Qué podía hacer? No, definitivamente no iba a matarla a golpes para que no hablara.

Y Kennedy estaba en lo cierto, le importaba mucho lo que pensara Buffy y Faith se odiaba por eso.

Al diablo con eso. Faith pensó y entro detrás de Kennedy.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? Pensé que estabas arriba con las demás Kennedy?" Buffy preguntó con cierta sequedad, evitando la mirada de Faith.

Las dos morenas se miraron.

Faith se tenso.

Kennedy se movió un poco hacia delante, "estaba afuera cerca del autobús y ... ella estaba fumando allí."

"¿Qué le pasó a tu camiseta?"

Kennedy miraba la parte inferior de la blusa, ella tocó los dos lados de donde estaba desgarrada.

Faith volvió a tragar.

Kennedy volvió a mirar a Buffy,

"Esta noche en la lucha."

"Si tan sólo pudiera servir a todas como una lección, pero es probablemente demasiado pedir demasiado, ¿no?"

Kennedy tragó un poco con una breve mirada a Faith, "Sí, he aprendido la lección."

Parecía convencer a Buffy,

"De todos modos, es sólo una camiseta. No importa." Ella dijo muy bajo.

-Pues ya es tarde, Kennedy. Sube con las demás. "

"Sí". Kennedy dio una última mirada a Faith y a continuación, subió las escaleras con una mirada baja.

Faith pensaba profundamente. Esa chica era fuerte por cierto. Ella no era de las que se quejaban. Ella había entendido. Ella no dijo nada, pero reconoció que Kennedy tenía posibilidades y no se trataba de un chantaje de información. Tuvieron una noche de conexión que va más allá de esto de alguna manera.

Faith miró hacia atrás en la sala de estar para ver a Buffy que había olvidado de buen grado que se encontraba en la sala mientras la rubia tenia una conversación profunda con Giles y Xander.

Faith se preguntó por qué ella siempre lo tuvo tan difícil cuando se trataba de Buffy.

¿Por qué ella no sólo me importa un comino, como con todo lo demás en el mundo?

¿No se aprende mejor ahora?

¿Por qué se era tan difícil de complacer Buffy cuando ella sabía que nunca iba a funcionar?

Simplemente porque sabía que la esperanza de que sería un día de trabajo era lo único que la mantiene viva, o el deseo de por lo menos.

Esto era lo más importante que había aprendido sobre sí misma durante estos últimos 3 años de reflexión intensa.

Faith suspiró y subió las escaleras.

Mañana volveremos a intentarlo y aparentar como que sabes lo que estás haciendo, al igual que ella puede hacer una diferencia, como te puede ayudar, como si realmente se preocupase.

Mañana volveré a intentar hacerlo mejor ...


End file.
